Fall for You ON HOLD
by MidnightWolf358
Summary: Everyone says that Hermione Granger is the smartest witch of our time, well they obviously haven't met me. I'm not one 2 draw attention to myself, I like to be left alone. She looks like an amuture compared 2 me. I've created a special spell and haven't told anyone about it. I've been trying to keep in hidden, but I've been caught. I never expected 2 fall in love, but I was wrong.
1. Chapter 1

**Fall for you**

**Prologue**

_"If you were alive I...I would kiss you right now. I can't talk to anyone like I talk to you. I know it's stupid, considering the circumstances, but...I fallen in love with you." He said as he looked at me, a smile upon his face. The smile he only smiled for me. I felt my heart break at his words. I couldn't lie to him anymore. He needed to know the truth. "You must think I'm a nuts for falling for a ghost, but I can't help it."_

_"What if...what if I was alive right now?" I asked nervously._

_"But you're not. You killed yourself 20 years ago. There's no possible way to bring yourself back." He said as confusion ran across his face._

_"There's something I need to tell you and...and I think you're going to be mad at me when I tell you." I said as I glided to the other end of the room. _

_"What is it?" He asked as he walked up behind me._

_I looked up at him as a silvery tear slipped down my face. I could hardly find my voice and when I could finally speak it came out in a whisper. "I'm not really dead."_

Confusing, right? Well let's start from the beginning so you can understand why I'm not really dead, and who the mystery guy is.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 1**

My name is Emerald Nightshade. I have no friends and I like it like that, most of the time. My mother calls me Emmy. I hate it. I have short shoulder length black hair, which I wear down to hide away, and green eyes. My mom said that's how she picked out my name. I'm not that tall, 5'6'', and average build. I live with my mom, my dad was killed years ago. Oh and I'm a witch.

I attend Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I'm going into my 6th year. I'm in Ravenclaw, the same house my mother and father were in, so yes I'm very smart. Some would say smarter than Hermione Granger, but I don't like to draw attention to myself like she does. I like to stay at the back of the class and and write in my little notebooks. I like creating new spells and potions, so whenever I make a new one I write them down once I created them.

I have at least 10 notebooks full of new spells and potions. Professor Snape even has approved of a few them. He's the only professor that I really like. Scary huh? He's not even Head of my house, but he lets me use the potion lab all the time. He even joins in from time to time to help create and give me tips on how to improve them. He was actually kind of nice when he opened up a bit.

School has just started and I just boarded the Hogwarts Express. I find an empty compartment and make sure to lock and close to the blinds. I don't like company on the train, I like my privacy. I've done this since Third year. I hear the occasinal jiggle of the handle, meaning someone is either trying to find a compartment to sit at or trying to find a place to hide. I just ignore it and continue to stare out the window as the scenery.

We were about an hour away from Hogwarts and I had just finished getting my robes when I heard the handle jiggling again. I sat down and picked up my book that I had been reading. I had just lifted the book up when the comparment door flew open and slammed shut. I looked over the top of my book so only my eyes could be seen, to see a familar looking bleach-blond.

I didn't say anything as he had his back against the door, leaning his head back with his eyes closed. I continued to stare wondering how he figured out the counter spell on the door. It was then he opened his eyes and looked down at me. We just stared at each other not saying a word. It felt like forever before he broke the silence.

"Are you the only one in here?" He questioned.

I didn't say anything, I just nodded and continued to look upon him. He had small bags under his like he was having trouble sleeping. His hair was a bit disheveled and he had a bit of sweat froming right above his brow. He nodded his head and took the seat opposite of me. He kept looking at the door as if it was going to swallow him whole. I took out my wand and waved it towards the lock on the door hearing the the gratifying click. I put my wand away but still kept my book up. When I looked back he gave me a small side smile with a curt nod as a 'thanks' and let out a sigh.

I kept quite still through out this whole ordeal. I knew if I kept quite long enough he would eventually go away.

"Do you care if I stay for a bit? I needed a place to get away from a clingypest and this was the first almost empty compartment I could find." Damn, well can't be right everytime. I shook my head and finally moved my book back up so I could continue reading. It was half an hour later I heard him get up and walk towards the door. I looked over my book again and saw him peeking out of the blind before he took a look at me.

"Well I'm going to leave now. Um...thanks for letting me hide out. Pansy can get annoying after a few minutes." He said. I just nodded my head and unocked the door again with out a single word from me. He gave me another curt nod and small side smile before opening the door and walking out. He shut the door gently and I locked it once again. I contiued on with my book until the we arrived at Hogwarts.


	3. Update

To My Loving and Faithful readers,

I am truly sorry to say that I am taking a break from writing for a little while. My Great Dane has passed away. She died this past Sunday. She was possibly poisoned.

I have no children of my own just yet, but my dog was like my child. She meant a great deal to me and I hope my readers can understand as to why I need to take time to grieve her. I will return eventually, but it may be a little while.

All my love,

Midnightwolf358


End file.
